


Adam Jensen's Sweet Shades

by guyisart



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Homestuck
Genre: Cybernetic Coolness Enhancers, Deus Ex, Gen, Shades, coolness, impending destruction, sweet shades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic suggestion:</p><p>adam jensen plays sburb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam Jensen's Sweet Shades

**Author's Note:**

> i have not played this game so i assumed he only cares about his wicked cool shades

Adam Jensen sat on his couch, staring at the world through his awesome shades. The world was more like his bedroom, but certainly, it was watched.

He could withdraw his shades into his skull and did so, his coolness attribute increasing vastly. They came out and assembled upon his face again, and he was even more cool.

He did the glasses thing a few more times, his wickedness increasing each time, until he floated upon a slowly trickling cushion of cool.

Some sort of sprite thing was jittering nearby, trying to get his attention. His head turned and looked at it with disbelief. The flesh of his face rolled to express his absolute bemusement. How could anything expect him to care about something besides his awesome shades?

He continued looking at the sprite for a short period, then his head turned back at the most awesome moment to stare forward, basking in his cool.

He did the withdraw action again, but he decided it was even cooler to sit all stoic-like. Kicking the coolness up a notch, he crossed his arms. Then, after a few beats, he cocked his head up to the side, then back down. He decided that if any woman on the planet had been sitting beside him, she would be on her knees digging into his pants.

One hour later, his house was smashed by a meteor.

**Author's Note:**

> A morality tale: don't be all wrapped up with your cool shades! 
> 
> also, he opened the cruxtruder with a Fonzie elbow bump, just to be cool.


End file.
